Zhao Hai/Cultivation
Cultivation Ark Continent Cultivation Demi God- when the God-Ranked has no domain Machine World Cultivation Cultivation World Cultivation Cultivation World Cultivation (after ten-thousand battlefield) Myriad Transformation Domain/True Spirit Realm unknown upper realm (blood domain upper realm? and other interfaces?) Strength of Stars Soul Realm explanation 3049 explanation 3263 (actual advance info example flying ability, morphing ability, etc... something about 1 to 9 stars for plant, beast, weapon, artisan levels) congealing form 1st level -chapter 33xx (search for "teleportation") obtains from getting tree in sword city explanation 3354 congealing form 2nd level (void) for different types of souls dancing sky (can fly) unknown rank chapter 3262 (obtains palace of nature) explanation 3480 additional soul types stated (literati types beyond the 4 initial types) sword spirit realm (upper realm of (soul, weapon spirit, secret) realms) 3926 explanation of ranks (upper realm) sword spirit realm * refine essence into QI (divide 12 ranks) * refine QI returning spirit (divide 12 ranks) * refine spirit return to emptiness (divide 12 ranks) * refine emptiness merging DAO (divide 12 ranks) 4035 explanation of ranks 4308 arrives in sword spirit realm (upper realm) 4311 short explanation ranks 4 levels, each having 9 levels 4330 additional life lengths for ranks. 4371 body cultivator ranks ---Zhao Hai refining muscle boundary 4330 monster beast ranks compared to cultivator ranks xxxx unknown when MC achieves refine emptiness merging DAO, nothing is directly stating it. but continually hints able to ascend but has not ascended, then brings faith and not needing ascending, and other reasons not at unknown level 5650 ascends to upper realm Blood Sea Realm (mass kills in cloud sea from lower realm goes to blood seam realm) (shadow realm), and (savage realm) unknown boundary level, someone high above making him not ascend to deal with shadow realm person in current realm 6718 ascends to "black and white battle field" 6721 "black and white battle field" = between lower and upper realms (custom made battle field) NOTE: chapters containing "formation sets" or "amount of formations per step" seems to be boundary level or step of some kind, still not declared what is what. 6846 talks about amount of "formation sets" per step 6847 boundary/step? unknown level up xxxx 1st class, 2nd class, 3rd class expert statements, true disciple / core disciple being 2nd class but most being 3rd class expert levels for upper realm (no clue) xxxx above realm of (black and white battlefield) = (ten thousand mountains ) xxxx hinting of MC farm space, but everyone needing like farm space, to ascend or actual next layer upper level needing farm like space to ascend. 6876 level up 2nd layer/step/boundary 6877 1st class expert in (ten thousand mountains realm) = sect masters or rather true experts, this is after MC completes 3rd layer/step/boundary 6881 level up 3rd boundary 6882 notes if in "ten thousand mountains realm" is 2nd class expert now. xxxx "sound wave / illusion realm" same level as "black and white battlefield realm" 6987 formation amount leveled up, space leveled up. 7037 "Snake realm" same level as "black and white battlefield realm" actual enters a couple chapters before hand. 7137 "Yaksha realm" same level as "black and white battlefield realm". 7160 SPACE WIPES OUT SPECIES IN FARM. RENOVATION AND REMOVAL OF WEAK! 7166 energy form doppelganger combine with body 7324 "Flatter Ashura realm" same level as "black and white battlefield realm" Elemental Affinity Divergent Techniques Spatial Farm Control Type Techniques Body - Physique - Bloodline Physiques Great God's Bloodline Category:Cultivation Category:Zhao Hai